Loyalties
by BlackElement7
Summary: Sequel to Allegiances. Sakura's year with the Akatsuki is up, and soon she will have to decide between staying and leaving. Here to help or hinder her choice are three friends: two old and one new. [ItaSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Summer vacation is finally here!!!!! Now I can dedicate long hours to the computer!!!!! Hahahahaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Okay, now that I've done that, here is not-so-awaited sequel to Allegiances!!!**

**Disclaimer (happy me, I remembered it!!): If I owned Naruto, it wouldn't be half as good as it is. And Sai wouldn't be so annoying (stupid smile…). And we'd see a heck of a lot more of Itachi. Ha! So, we begin with… dun dun dun… another game of chess!!!**

**- - -**

Jade eyes scanned the chess board, mentally moving pieces and weighing the outcomes as slender fingers tapped the sides of the table. The pink-haired girl to whom they belonged finally reached out and touched her rook, playing with it, frowning, before nudging it forward.

"I understand that we are low on people, Itachi-san," she murmured as she pondered her next move, even though her opponent had not yet moved.

He chuckled, tapping a bishop. "And members, Sakura-chan. We have been short ever since you disposed of Kisame. There must be at least seven in the core."

She flushed but said nothing, only watched his hand move his bishop between the lines of her defense to threaten her queen. In reply, she only shoved a pawn between them – a quick but carefully calculated move.

"I have men outside looking for possible new members or recruits. Most will be injured, however; we will have need for your skills." He glanced at her.

Her green eyes met his orbs of ruby without wavering, and she nodded. "It would be my pleasure to help, Itachi-san."

He smirked, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She did not flinch, having gotten used to the contact over the past year. Instead, her eyes darted onto the board and its pieces, because he only touched her during games when he was about to win.

Quickly – but not hastily – identifying his plan, she put her own countering plan into action.

"You need seven, hm? You, Dei-kun, Sasori-san, Zetsu-san, Hidan-san, and Kakuzu-san… I see."

Itachi blocked swiftly with a white knight – Sakura always insisted on playing black.

"It is true that we only need seven members, but having two or three extra is the ideal," he told her. She nodded in comprehension, studying the board.

It soon became clear that the game would end in a stalemate. As Itachi let go of his king, there was urgent knocking on the door.

"Itachi-san! Sakura-chan! They brought one in, but this one's half-dead, un!" Sakura stood, stretching lazily.

"Hang on, Dei-kun!" she called, yawning. They opened the door to see the distressed blonde waiting anxiously for them. His lone blue eye was wide with worry.

"Deidara. Calm down; you look like an idiot," a smooth, deep voice ordered from behind him.

"Sasori-san," Sakura greeted the red-haired puppeteer. He nodded politely in return. "You know, Dei-kun, he's right. You don't have to look so worried."

"They're in the back room," Sasori stated monotonously. Sakura smiled gratefully at him and led Deidara away. Itachi acknowledged his subordinate with a slight inclination of his head. Sasori bowed.

- - -

Sakura arrived in the room with a bag of supplies just as the men who had brought the new person in decided that the wound was so bad that it would be impossible to work with the dirty shirt in the way.

"Yamete!" she cried as one man picked up a pair of scissors. "What are you thinking?!"

"We need to cut the sh-shirt off," the one with the scissors stammered; even after only a year with the Akatsuki, she was his superior.

"In a room full of men?!" she exclaimed in horror. "You idiots…" Taking the scissors from him, she shooed them out of the room. "And stay out until I'm done treating her!" She gave a snort that sounded suspiciously like "Men!" before disappearing back into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Wh-what?!" Deidara exclaimed, bewildered. Itachi shook his head, hiding a smirk of amusement.

"You mean you couldn't tell that she's a woman?" he asked bluntly. The others –minus Sasori – froze in horror.

"She's a woman?!" Deidara screamed.

"Of course she is!" Sakura called from the inside of the room. "You couldn't tell? That explains a _lot_ about your appearance!" Sasori snickered as Deidara pouted.

Inside the room, Sakura carefully set the stained shirt aside, cleaning the girl's upper body and surveying the damage. She inhaled sharply at the large gash on the girl's stomach.

She took a soft cloth and washed the wound as best she could before smearing a generous amount of medicinal salve onto it. Taking strips of bandage, she wrapped the girl's waist and waited until she stirred.

The hat fell off of the girl's brown hair as she sat up quickly. Sakura pushed her back down firmly.

"Don't move," she instructed calmly. "I'm the only one in the room; you're safe enough for the moment. What's your name?"

"Where am I?"

Sakura grinned. "Not until you answer my question."

The girl grimaced. "Tenten. Now where am I? And who are you?"

Again, Sakura smiled. "Hajimemashite, Tenten-san. Welcome to Akatsuki headquarters. Haruno Sakura desu." Peeling the bandages away from Tenten's body, she nodded in approval at the newly-healed skin. She tossed Tenten a clean shirt, and once it was one, she walked to the door.

"She's decent! You can come in now!" she called, stepping out of the way as the door flew open. "Dei-kun! Watch it!"

"Gomen, un," Deidara mumbled, looking sheepishly at Tenten. "I thought you were a guy… Anata wa…?"

Sakura bonked him on the head. "Introduce yourself first, idiot!"

Rubbing his head, he grumbled, "Gomen, Sakura-chan, un. Hajimemashite, Deidara desu. Anata wa…?"

"I'm Tenten," the brunette replied curtly. "Why am I here?"

"Where are the other guys?" Sakura asked Itachi quietly. He shrugged.

"They ran."

"Ah. Why don't you tell Tenten-san why she's here?" she suggested. Tenten's eyes widened as Itachi stepped into the light.

"You – you're – Uchiha Itachi!"

"So it would seem," he answered dryly. "Now, why you are here… To put it bluntly, we need more members, and we were hoping you would join us."

Tenten stiffened. "And if I refuse?" she asked quietly.

"Then," he replied just as softly, "we will be forced to keep you from leaving here."

"I see. I would like to think this over."

Itachi inclined his head. "Certainly. You will have to be somewhat quarantined, but Sakura-chan will stay with you. Please remove all of your weapons."  
Sakura glanced mischievously at Deidara, who had gone strangely pale, as Tenten pulled weapon after weapon out of her clothes – including wire worked into her buns. When Tenten looked at him, she raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him?"

Sakura grinned. "Nothing," she replied. "Nothing at all."

"I beg to differ, un," Deidara choked, retreating behind his partner. "Sasori-danna, save me from these weapon-loving girls!"

Itachi chuckled, opening the door. "History tends to repeat itself, Deidara. Sakura-chan, would you mind sharing your room for a while?"

She beamed. "Not at all, Itachi-san! C'mon, Tenten-san!" Tenten followed obediently to Sakura's room.

"My wound… Did you heal it?" she asked hesitantly. Sakura paused in her bouncing and nodded.

"That's why I'm here," she said proudly. "You were a good choice; Akatsuki could use a good knife-fighter."

Tenten looked up, startled. "How did you - ?" she demanded. Sakura shrugged, opening the door and leading the way into the colorfully painted room.

"Your weapons consist mostly of knives and swords, and you've got scars all over you body from different knives. Plus, that gigantic wound was from various knives, right? That's all," she assured the other girl.

"I see."

"Are you going to join?" Sakura asked softly. "You'll be treated well here, and I could use female companionship, but it requires your full commitment."

Tenten stared at the ground, sitting in the chair Sakura offered. "I don't know," she muttered. "You saved me, and I don't have anywhere else to go, but… this is _Akatsuki!_"

After a while of sitting in silence, she asked about Deidara's reaction to her weapons, which resulted in Sakura retelling the whole story of how she'd been captured. Tenten didn't play chess, but Sakura explained the basics, so that she would follow their game.

They amused themselves and each other with stories from their childhoods (most of Sakura's involving Naruto), and when Itachi came for Tenten's answer, her mind was firmly made up. She stayed.

- - -

After dinner, Sakura challenged Itachi to another game, with Tenten and Sasori watching. Once again, Deidara burst into the room. Only this time –

"Sakura-chan! They found another girl, but she looks just like me, un! She keeps saying your name! And I think I've seen her before!"

Sakura stood abruptly, knowing exactly who he was talking about. She strode to the back room again and threw open the door, to find the face she was expecting staring back at her. Her lips tightened at the wound on the blonde's side.

"Ino."

- - -

**Cliffhanger!!! Muahahahaa!!! Tenten arrives!! I was going to put in some InoxKisame (because they'd look so… I dunno… cute…? arguing and annoying the fiery inferno of the Underworld out of each other. I can just imagine it…), but then I remembered that, well… It's kinda hard to have a romance when they've never really met and one's kinda dead. So… heheheh… We'll see what happens. And no, I am ****not****going to bring him back from the dead. So there. Until next time!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And another chapter, because I'm not allowed on the Internet. Haha…**

**- - -**

_"Ino."_

"Sakura?!" The blond woman shot up, wincing and placing a hand on her side as she did so.

"Lay down," Sakura ordered, pushing Ino back down. "Your wound will open, and from the looks of it, they just got it to close. Dei-kun, can you get my bag?"

"Already have it, Sakura-chan, un!" Deidara beamed, proud of himself. "Do you need the cream? What color? Red? Blue? Green? Yellow? Puke-colored? Man, Sakura-chan, you sure have a lot of creams, un…"  
Rolling his eyes, Sasori reached for the bag – only to find that it was gone. Sakura grinned at Tenten as she pressed the bandages into her outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Tenten-san. Dei-kun goes one and on…" She wrapped the snowy fabric around Ino's midriff as she spoke, both girls ignoring Deidara, who was crying in the background because he hadn't gotten to help Sakura-chan, un.

"Sa-Sakura, why are you here?!" Ino demanded feebly as Sakura cleaned her hands on a towel that Tenten had brought her.

"Long story, Ino," Sakura replied, jade eyes flickering across her friend's face. "Now, tell me why you're here."

"Oto attacked us; we scattered, and I don't know where anybody else is. I faintly remember dragging myself into a dark corner before passing out," Ino said, narrowing her sky-blue eyes.

"So Orochimaru is still alive," Itachi stated from the doorway. Sakura whirled around, pastel hair flying.

"You know him, Itachi-san?" she exclaimed. "When I saw him a year ago, I thought it was because of Sasuke." Itachi's eyes flashed crimson in anger. Before he could speak, Sasori cut in.

"Certainly," he said calmly. "In fact, he used to be my partner. When he deserted, Deidara took his place."

"He deserted…?" Tenten whispered in a hushed voice.

Sasori nodded. "Quite a few years ago, actually. He took his follower – that kid, Kabuto – and disappeared."

"Kabuto!" Sakura gasped, remembering the night she'd met Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kabuto.

"Does he still wear his ring?" Itachi inquired, coming to stand behind Sakura. He looked expectantly at Ino.

She furrowed her brow, thinking back. "You mean… that purple one?" she asked hesitantly after a few moments. Itachi nodded. "Yes, he was wearing it."

"Good," Itachi said, as if to himself. "Then he hasn't lost it." He looked down at Sakura. "We need that ring. Take Deidara, Sasori, and Tenten-san, and bring it back – preferably without alerting Orochimaru. Can you do that?"

"Hai, Itachi-san!" she replied instantly. "If you don't mind me asking… What is this ring's importance?" She glanced down at the ring she wore on her own finger; the one that her brother had also worn (A/N: _Not_ the Akatsuki ring. The other one, remember?).

"Not at all, Sakura-chan," Itachi chuckled. "Each member of the core group wears a ring to identify him or her as such. Tenten-san will wear Orochimaru's ring; that is why she is on this mission. No traitor may wear our ring. I hope that cleared something up for you."

She bowed, abruptly standing and calling to Sasori and Deidara. "Hai, Itachi-san. Dei-kun, Sasori-san, Tenten-san, meet me outside in five minutes!"

Ino struggled to sit up, eyes wide in alarm. "Sakura! Don't – "

Sakura turned back to Itachi, emerald eyes searching. "Take good care of Ino for me, okay, Itachi-san?" He nodded curtly, patting her head.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Your friend will come to no harm," he assured her. She visibly relaxed, bowing.

"Arigato, Itachi-san. Ino, stay here until I get back, okay?"

Ino shot her a worried glance. "But – "

"Go, Sakura-chan," Itachi commanded firmly, pushing Ino down. "Come back in one piece."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You do care… How sweet!" She gave a teasing grin. IN return, she received a warning growl. She sighed. "Hai, Itachi-san! We will come back alive!" Itachi watched as she ran out the door.

- - -

"What's our plan?" Tenten asked as they set off toward Oto. She looked at Deidara, who looked at Sasori, who looked at Sakura, who shrugged.

"Stay alive, I guess," she said, thinking.

"No, really," Tenten said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I'm serious, Sakura-san."

Sakura sighed. "Just call me Sakura, please. I guess we'll go in, get someone to tell us where Orochimaru – and thus, the ring – is, get it, and get out. Do – "

Her foot had hit something soft and warm. She stopped short, crouching down to see better and gasping in recognition at the blue-haired girl curled up on the ground.

"Hinata!" She gently pulled the girl up into a sitting position and helped her lean against a nearby wall, giving her a little bit of water from a bottle in her bag. "Hinata, what happened?"

When Hinata lifted her head, lamplight glinted off of her eerie white eyes, and Tenten gasped in recognition. "I've seen those eyes somewhere before!" she exclaimed.

Sakura looked uncertainly at her, then at Hinata. "Have you seen her before, Hinata?" Hinata shook her head feebly.  
"No, no," Tenten muttered, concentrating intently on Hinata's eyes. "It was a guy, with long brown hair and bandages around him right arm and leg."

Hinata spoke up unexpectedly. "N-Neji-niisan," she whispered. "It m-must have b-been N-Neji-niisan." She coughed.

Quickly, Sakura placed the water aside and rummaged in her bag, coming up with a small jar of black pills. "Take one," she urged Hinata, placing it in her hand. The blue-haired girl obeyed and straightened up as energy coursed through her veins. "What happened?" Hinata's head dropped a little.

"Oto attacked us y-yesterday, Izumo-san and K-Kotetsu-san are dead, b-but everybody e-else is f-fine," she whimpered. "Th-they thought I w-was d-dead – N-Naruto-kun d-did – and I'm all alone n-now…" She was going into shock.

Sakura frowned, feeling Hinata's forehead. "I don't have the materials to take care of this right now… Dei-kun, can you take her back to Itachi-san for me and ask him to take care of her? Ino will know her."

"Of course, Sakura-chan, un!" he beamed, picking Hinata up like a baby. "I will protect her! Goodbye!" To Hinata, he murmured, "I'm bringing you somewhere safe, okay, Hinata-chan? Stay with me here, un…"

Sakura watched worriedly as he disappeared with Hinata in his arms, but turned abruptly, saying, "Let's go, then. Should we cut Orochimaru's hands off? Or should we just kinda slip the ring off of his finger? Should we take the finger off?"

Tenten blanched in mock horror. "Oh, Sakura-chan, where do you get your ideas from? We'd be safer just chopping his whole head off!"

Sasori chuckled quietly. "That's actually not a bad idea, Tenten-san," he said softly. "Not a bad idea at all…"

"If that's what you want to do, Sasori-san," Sakura cut in, "we can try – but Itachi-san said not to alert him. So what if we wait until he's asleep or something, then kill him or something?"

He nodded. "Sounds good to me, Sakura-san," he concluded. Sakura grinned.

"Then it's settled. Look, we're here. I've been to Oto a few times, so I know where Orochimaru's room is. I just never knew it was Orochimaru who headed Oto."

They snuck past a few sentries and down a long hallway, slipping into the shadows whenever someone came by. Soon, Sakura spotted fancier-looking doors, until they came to one marked "Uchiha Sasuke".

"That's all the proof I need that he was planning to join Oto," she said coldly, her jaw firmly set. "Orochimaru's room should be the next one down…"

And it was. Somehow, Orochimaru had his back turned to the door when they entered, and a well-aimed swarm of senbon dispatched him neatly. Sakura slid the ring off of his long finger and pocketed it.

"All right, mission completed. Let's go back."  
"I don't think so," a new voice remarked from the door. Kabuto stood, blocking the door with a smug smile on his face.

"Move, Kabuto," Sakura snarled.

He shook his head. "I cannot allow you to leave here alive," he said politely. "It would dampen the morale here horribly to think that people can just waltz in and take out Orochimaru-sama."

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Tenten snarled quietly form behind Sakura. Sasori shot her a warning glance, shaking his head slightly. She ducked her head in apology.

Kabuto frowned, looking at Orochimaru's limp body. "Yes, about that. Orochimaru-sama was weakening already ever since Sasuke-kun died (here Sakura gave a tiny triumphant smirk), and I was planning to take over anyways. Now that you've taken care of him for me, all I have to do is defeat you, and I can claim his place as leader of Oto with no problem."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Why does the subordinate always try to take over his leader's position? It only ends in both their downfalls."

"That is what Itachi-san did, though," Sasori said dryly. She colored, glaring at him.

"Well, maybe not _always_," she decided. Without warning, she leapt at Kabuto, knives in hand. Kabuto deflected her attack, but left himself open to other attacks – which Tenten and Sasori took full advantage of.

A quick slash of a kunai later, the three slipped out of Oto, leaving behind two dead bodies and no clue as to who had done it.

- - -

**Another chapter done! Two thirds there!! So, two of my friends and I went to Toronto to see the Naruto movie in English (which, I assure myself, I am never doing again…) so that we could watch the behind the scenes thing afterwards. It was fun, and we got to see some of the Japanese voice actors too! I still think that my friend should have dressed up… We should have gone into the future, or something to get the costume… I'm going to be Tenten for Halloween, so I've started thinking waaaay ahead. I've gotta make the sandals and the hitai-ate, though… Bleh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me. Yeah, I thought that I should update again. Heh… Does anybody know how to put in those lines? And add dashes in the summaries. I can't figure it out… It would be a big help. Oh, yeah. I know that I've made Deidara a little more childish than he was in "Allegiances", but with Hinata in the picture, I figured… well, he's cuter this way. Heh heh… Ooh, I got more Evanescence songs! I especially like "Anywhere"! It's not like them at all, but it's really pretty!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wouldn't mind a couple of hours alone with Sasuke. And a LARGE assortment of sharp, metal, pointy things. Yes, that wouldn't hurt at all…**

**- - -**

Sakura, Sasori, and Tenten arrived at the Akatsuki hideout breathless and slightly flushed. Not wanting to take chances, Sakura had ordered a dignified but quick retreat.

As they stepped inside, Deidara met them. "Sakura-chan!" he cried, waving his hands around frantically. "Help me! Hinata-chan keeps going unconscious, and her face is all red, un! Is she sick?!"  
Sakura sighed, washing her hands before following him into the back room. "I don't think so, Dei-kun," she said in slight amusement. "Have you been talking to her?"

He nodded eagerly. "Hai, hai! I keep telling her how pretty shi is, because Ino-chan said girls like that, but she keeps blacking out, un!"

Tenten slapped her forehead from behind Sakura, where she had been following the conversation. "That poor girl," she muttered to herself.

"I think I know what your problem is, Dei-kun," Sakura chuckled, pushing open the door. "Oh, Hinata, you're awake!"

"H-hai," the blue-haired girl replied softly. Deidara peered at her from behind Sakura.

"Hinata-chan! Are you feeling better? Please don't die; you're too pretty to die! Un!" He would have said more, but Hinata had blacked out again. Puzzled, he turned to Sakura for an explanation. "See? She keeps doing that, un!"

Tenten hid a giggle. "That's called fainting, Dei-kun," Sakura said. "And Hinata's fainting because of you."

"You could lay off the compliments for now," Tenten added helpfully. "And maybe you should introduce yourself."

There was a thoughtful silence from the blonde as they waited for Hinata to come to again. Once she had opened her eyes, Deidara took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Hi, Hinata-chan, un!" he exclaimed. Hinata squeaked, falling back. "I'm Deidara! Are you feeling better, un?"

Hinata sat up cautiously. "H-hai," she said nervously, lavender eyes darting to Sakura for help. Sighing, Sakura stood beside Deidara and looked Hinata over.

"Sorry, Hinata. Dei-kun tends to get hyperactive. Have you been giving her something warm to drink every five minutes?" This question was directed at Deidara, who nodded and satuted.

Sakura's face softened. "That's good. At least she's been physically taken care of… thought I can't say much about what you've been doing to this poor girl's mind…" She trailed off, grumbling good-naturedly.

"He's not that bad of a nurse, Sakura-san," Sasori interjected amusedly as Deidara pouted, feigning hurt.

"You wouldn't know," a new voice cut in. "You haven't been here for the last half hour, listening to him talk nonsense at her. It's no wonder she fainted!"

Sakura straightened up. "Oh, Ino. You're awake."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I've been awake since you got back. Now will you tell me why I'm here?" she demanded.

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan, Tenten-san, Sasori. Do you have the ring?" Itachi appeared behind Sakura. She flicked the item at him; he caught it and tossed it to Tenten, who slipped it onto her finger.

"Kabuto's dead as well. No one saw us leaving," Sakura reported calmly. "We came back as soon as possible anyway."  
Itachi placed his hands on her shoulders and nuzzled her hair. "Good job. So, Ino-san; about why you're here… To be frank (A/N: Nooo!! Be Itachi!!), Akatsuki is short on members, and we are currently looking for extras. We had hoped, of course, that you would join." Glancing at Hinata, he added, "We extend the same offer to Hinata-san, as well."

Hinata's eyes widened. "A-Akatsuki?!" she exclaimed. "J-join you…?!"  
"Un! Un!" Deidara replied eagerly. "And you can be with Tenten-chan and Sakura-chan and me!"

"That is, _if_ Sakura-san decides to stay," Sasori stated flatly from the doorway.

Itachi's grip on Sakura stiffened and his eyes flashed, though his voice stayed as cool as ever. "Ah, yes. A year ago, we agreed that you would stay with us and decide whether you would join or not. Today that year is up."

Deidara's gaze was pleading and sad. "Sakura-chan, un…"

Tenten glanced at her, as did Sasori. Sakura's hand found Itachi's and gripped it tightly. "I have been here for the last year," she said firmly. "I remain loyal to the Akatsuki."

Deidara launched himself at her, almost pulling poor Hinata – whose hand he still held – off the bed, but managed to stop himself in time.

"Hinata?" Ino asked suddenly, for the pearly-eyed girl had sat up, wincing. Deidara promptly steadied her with his body, which resulted in her blushing even redder than before.

"What is it, Hinata-chan, un?" Deidara asked anxiously. "Please don't say no," he begged, dark blue eye wide.

Hinata smailed shyly at him. "Th-they l-left me f-for d-dead," she declared softly. "M-my loyalty l-lies with th-those who s-saved m-me." Her voice held a quiet authority which few had ever heard before.

This time, Deidara didn't hesitate to squeeze her in a gigantic hug. She went deep, dark red and began gasping for air.

"Has it ever occurred to you that she might need oxygen, Deidara(-san)?" Sasori and Tenten sighed at the same time. They caught each others' eyes and looked away, a slight blush adorning Tenten's features. And if Sakura looked closely enough, she thought she could make out a faint pinkish tinge across Sasori's nose and cheekbones.

Sheepishly, Deidara let go. Slowly, Hinata was becoming immune to him – or so it seemed, as she regained her normal coloring fairly quickly this time.

"And you, Ino?" Sakura prompted her friend gently. "Where do your loyalties lay?" Ino bit her lip, thinking.

"I still love Shikamaru, but I have a feeling you're not going to let me out," she said worriedly, glancing searchingly into Sakura's eyes.

Itachi came to her rescue. "We can offer you the same thing we gave Sakura-chan: stay with us for a year. If you like it, you join. If not, you may leave with an oath of silence. Remember, Ino-san, loyalties shift."

Slowly, Ino nodded. "All right. One year." Sakura hugged her, then pushed her back down, saying that she needed to rest. As she closed her eyes, Ino contemplated her future for a while before giving up. What would come, would come; there was just no telling _how_ it would come.

_Loyalties shift…_

**End Loyalties.**

**- - -**

**My sister was playing a rated game once, and she and her partner both castled their queens. Hah… I think I should do a last story for this. All I need is a title. I would like it to fit the pattern – allegiances, loyalties, get the idea? – but all I can think of is connections or bonds. Neither of which sound particularly impressive. So help me, please!!!!! Until next time, when I have a few songfics for you guys… See you!!!**


End file.
